


12: Fingers Crossed

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Lovesick WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui was taking a shot at love.





	12: Fingers Crossed

Kamui was not one to leave things up to luck, hope, and chance. But at times like this? He had no choice.

What was it that required him to have his fingers crossed so much he feared he may break his fingers?

He was taking a shot at love.

He had never been one to risk his heart in such endeavours, but his feelings for Haurchefant were so strong it was dizzying. He feared if he left his feelings unchecked, that he would meet an untimely end while daydreaming about the elezen of his dreams.

And so, with a heavy mind and a heart full of love, Kamui entered Camp Dragonhead.

**Author's Note:**

> huehuehuehuehue im soff


End file.
